


The (Not-So-Little) Pair of Lungs that Could

by sparkling_cider



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, enjoy, it's just fluff, it's so fluffy I'm gonna die, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkling_cider/pseuds/sparkling_cider
Summary: Steve snores, like, a lot. Bucky loves him anyway. Sort of introspective but mainly tooth-rottingly fluff.





	The (Not-So-Little) Pair of Lungs that Could

The thing is, right, that Steve snores. And it’s not—endearing, or anything; it’s not cute or quiet. Steve snores like it’s a competition, snores so loudly that when Bucky gets up in the middle of the night to get water he has trouble getting back to sleep. 

Bucky loves all of Steve, loves everything about Steve, except that Steve snores and forgets his manners when he’s hungry and never puts his clothes away, just leaves them in the laundry hamper forever. And there’s so many other things, too, that make their lives decidedly not-perfect, things that Bucky finds irritating beyond belief. 

But—and here’s the but—Bucky wouldn’t change them even if he had the option to. 

Because firstly, if Steve didn’t snore, if he didn’t eat spaghetti all wrong and refuse to acknowledge the value of closets when it comes to clothes, he’d be Captain America through and through, and Bucky’s never once wanted to date Captain America. He has to remind Steve of that sometimes, when Steve gets all moody and dramatic and says things like “without that stupid costume, I’d be nothing.”

And then it’s Bucky’s great pleasure to tell Steve that, no, he’s stupid even without the costume, he’s Steve Rogers and he’s goddamn annoying and would it kill him to unload the dishwasher once in a while? And Steve rolls his eyes and complains about how he does all the housework, which is such a lie that it’s not even funny. So, the snoring is good for that—for reminding Steve that he’s only human, and that Bucky at least doesn’t expect him to be anything else.

And the second thing, the second reason why Bucky’s happy about every one of Steve’s imperfections no matter how much he hates them, is that it makes watching interviews and news clips a lot more amusing when he knows that the patriotic man all decked out in red, white, and blue talking about honor and values and the good of the country regularly leaves his dirty socks all over the living room. It amuses Bucky to no end, somehow, and he loves to tease Steve about it.

Well, Bucky loves—Bucky loves a lot of things. Steve, obviously, and his beaming smile and his morning hair and the way the corners of his eyes crinkle when he’s trying not to laugh. But he also loves, in a weird, roundabout way, the fact that Steve snores like a freight train. Because no matter how fucking annoying it is, it’s Steve, Steve and no one else.


End file.
